Prince's escape
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: Why not run away? Hidan our prince can't take being a fiance to a woman who doesn't love him. So he leaves with Deidara, Fate, and Tobi. But when they run into other people what happens.  Language, Violence, and Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Oi yea R&R!
1. Light

I walk across the main room to other was no point of living in this castle.I was told what to do most of my were sucking me dry of any type of freedom.I going to be forced to marry someone I do not love and she seems to not love me is very bossy and has no passion to whatever I main concern is gaining my money.I do not wish to marry her.I'm not even sure if I ever want to marry a female.I don't want to marry at we are around people she talks about having children and playing with behind closed doors she says i'm fithy and pathetic excuse for a man.

If I could and I would kick her out of my does not deserve me, I don't want agian not my choice so I keep my mouth quiet.I stare out of my window and gazed down as the guards move her stuff I first met her she was a very beautiful woman.I'm sixteen and she was fifteen and in a couple of weeks we were to be wedded.I complained about how young we were and how we were supposed to the king and queen wanted this done did eally love me if they decided not to follow my idea.

"Prince need to go."Deidara stated standing at the door crossing his was my main guard and though he was a pain he did keep me in line."Whatever Mother and Father wouldn't care a bit if I greeted the princess."I replied turning around glaring at him

"That princess has a name Prince Hidan!"

"Well her name is princess.I do not love her and never will!"I shouted across the room and then walked over to my chair and sat down."Look master Hidan Your mother and Father comanded that I get you down there and look presentable."Then Deidara walked in and stopped at my chair

"And since when did I girl down there doesn't even love only cares about my money!Try being arranged to that..that...That Bitch!"I yelled covering my mouth."Hidan!"My father yelled as he walked into my room."I don't want to hear those dirty words from your mouth will go down ther and you will present yourself to the princess!"

"I don't love her.I don't want to be with her!You guys never think about my well being! I swear Jashin will kill you all!"Then I ran into balcony and closed the doors only Jashin would sacifice them for real then I could be truely happy

In my sad state.I come around the corner walking down the balcony's couldn't they understand that bitch that's down that she loves me but truley has no feeling toward me but we aren't ment to be.A teenager wasn't supposed to be arrangened a married and forced to marry I reach the bottom I could hear Deidara scream my name for the balcony.I turn and stare only to walk away in anger.I then glance over and notice a dark figure.I then turn to see my friend Fate and then I sigh in relief.

"Hello pink eyes."She said with a smirk on her my eye started to twitch."Hello Fate nice to see you."I then look away trying to stay calm.I couldn't get mad she's my friend."So you got mad again I was it your father."She guessed already knowing my problem.I spin around and nod 's when out of now where we saw Itachi sitting on a boulder watching us.

Fate and I stand there confused and shocked."Hello Girl and Master know its almost time for lunch."Itachi answered looking at us like nothing happened."I have a name...how the hell did you get there!"Fate yelled confused and shocked."Really I don't know..ehh...I just got here...Nothing special."

"Fate!"She said in a strict voice"And you had...Forget it!"I then sigh and look at Fate as she adjusted her shirt and look back up."Okay back to my problem.I don't want to marry that bitch.I hate her fucking guts!I want to sacrifice her to Jashin-Sama!"I shouted out in a pit of only made Fate and Itachi I calmed down I look back at them and cover my mouth once more.

"Wow Hidan your mouth...Who taught you that and Jashin sama?" Fate asked me crossing her arms."Uh...Well it slips..."I started to get nervous and brought my hand to the back of my head, laughing.

"Well Hidan if you really didn't want to live here why don't you just run away?"Itachi stated standing up and walking next to Fate."Well I haven't really got that fucking straight in my head Uchiha."I said"Plus I have guards surrounding this place twenty-four seven!"I added lowering my hand

"Well you do get don't you let me help you escape?"She asked with a smirk plastered onto her only made chills run down my back."Fate...Where would you come up with that damn idea?"

"Oh...Just a random idea."Then she turned off to the side with a bigger smirk on her Fate and I looked to the side and noticed that Itachi was gone."How in the Hell does he do that!"She yelled as we both walked back into the castle

2 Weeks Later~~~~

I woke up and looked around I usually slept to nightfall so no was kinda boring Mariso moved in completely with her assistant it was time for the royal meeting or as I like to call it a destiny in Hell.I wouldn't approve Jashin wouldn't desision would revolve around not marring that curse out my parents and ruin lives as Jashin like to call it.I stand up and stretched soon she would be in this , taking or throwing stuff moving over to the window I could see that Fate was waving wanting me to come down.

Thinking Itachi had left the castle for a long time was the only thing I had left I as I was pondering I could tell there was something it jump at me no literally jumped at me.I could feel tobi glomp onto me from behind.I had almost fell over if it wasn't the chair to help me surrport his could and was getting on my nevres alot he was my jester his job was to stick with me and keep me other words this is my personal hell.

"Hello Hidan-Sama!Tobi is here to tell you good morning!"He yelled straight into my making my headache I heard a knock at the door and when it opened I saw Mariso.I had to open my was my nightmare, my headache, another personal good it would feel to hear her blood curdling screams

"Hello my dear fiancé."She answered smiling at me."Now will you please leave me and my fiancé alone."Then she started pulling Tobi off."Okay Tobi will Hidan-Sama call Tobi and Tobi will come back!"The he ran out of the room doing it airplane the door closed I embraced myself for her loud annoying voice

"Now Hidan darling...How show we start this, hm?"I stayed quiet looking at her as her face turned red."Answer me dammit!"She yelled bringing her hand in the air and was about to slap me when I grabbed her hand

"I don't think so Mariso!I so fucking sick and tired of you!If you ever wanted me to marry you, your going to treat me better or go back to your castle."She looked at me surprized but then pulled her hand back."I'm surprized actually fought though you and I know that you're a weak sninny pathetic excuse for a man."

"That's enough you two."Then Deidara walked in crossing his hand."Especially you Princess Mariso, Hidan the king wants to see you."Then I looked back at her then just walked away with we made it outside into the hallway."Okay Hidan I packed us some , money, food, got what you needed."

I then lifted my hand and showed him my Jashin pendent and my Jashin book."Yep and your clay."

"Heck yea."Then we walk down until we made it to the main took care of all the guards by knocking them out with a special point in the back of the neck."Hey to go?"

"Hidan-Sama don't leave without Tobi!"I looked back with a surprized and scared face."Shut the fuck up Tobi!"

"But Hidan-Sama..."I watched as he started to gather tears in his eyes."I'm sorry Tobi, lets go."Then we had started run away from the was a when they find out.I would want to see there fucking faces...


	2. Dark

After a few hours of running Fate, Deidara, Tobi and I slowed down to the point were we could rest. Although it was like a couple of miles away from the castle it didn't save us from the guards my fiancé and my father. We had no business with them. I felt free for once and when we catched our breaths we had continued to walk. I was going to give out from my feet hurting like hell. But I kelp my mouth shut. It was already bad for them to leave hell castle. Complaining now would only slow us down and I know how much I hate the wait.

"So Master Hidan were are we going now?" Deidara asked turning and facing as we reached another stop." doesn't need to call me master or sir or whatever my father told you to call me." I said dropping to the floor

"I'm sorry m...Yea Hidan."The he sat next to me and smiled. Fate looked around and then looked was running around in circles keeping himself entertain."Yea whatever. But where are we going?" I said looking at Fate confused.

"Well there is a town up ahead. We could just stay over there and then keep traveling." She responded looking back up, her silver her blowing against the wind." long as I don't go back there." I then got up and started to walk. So after they all start to follow and I couldn't help but think what Mariso was doing. But it not of any of my concern.

As we finally reach the castle I stop and Deidara gave me a cloak. It was already bad enough people knew who I was but to actually be around them. That could be a major problem. But right now it didn't matter not much things could matter now. As we walk through the village we stopped near a store. We were staying this village for a couple days, so for now it would have to do.

"Okay, Hidan and Deidara you go find us an inn and me and Tobi will go get supplies."Fate announced grabbing onto Tobi's hand."But Tobi must stay with Hidan-Sama!"He yelled struggling against her grip."C'mon has to get us an inn.."The she dragged Tobi away into the store

"Well lets go Deidara."I started to walk over to the inn and Deidara ran over next to me."So...Hidan what your plans for now other than running?"He we walked into the and I saw these three other people sitting had dark shin-length pants black vest and it had a red and white of them had a mask on another one had blue skin and the last one was short with red walked over to the counter to register us a inn and I sat down next to blue hair nin.

"Hey you...I think its a good Idea to run."He whispered nudging my side."Uh Why..?"I asked looking over at him."Because-"But he was then stopped by the one wearing the mask."Please we're not in the mood for your jokes."He said looking over at him and glaring."Why so negative?"

"Does it make me money?"Then I looked back to the blue nin."No..."

"Then shut up."I then look was I doing here.I was sitting next to some I looked at Deidara giving him a face of then nodded and turned back to the counter."Hey kid what's your name?"the red head asked looking over

"Uhh..."Shit!Should I tell them?I mean comon really they kinda freaky, no Crazy! "Sasori?Is that you and who are the bowzos?"We then looked over to see Fate standing at the door with a bag and tobi carry all the others.

"Fate?Uh...Oh you must be with them...Well this is Kakuzu and Kisame."Sasori responded pointing to each one."Oh..Sasori this Hidan and , Sasori the other two are from the Akatsuki."As Fate described the people in front of him his eyes widen in shock.

"So you are telling me that they want to, wait what are their main goals?" I asked standing up."Well that's kinda a secret unless you are willing to join."She explained looking at him then back to the group of Akatsuki's

"I don't trust me...Sure would that would be i'm running away."I then turn and walk over to Deidara."Then that's even a better reason to join."Kisame answered looking up and over to me."I I'm focus on getting Deidara out of here too."I then smirked looking at noticed and nodded his head

"he could join too.."He finished but Kakuzu stood up."So you want to join is that it.I don't think you are worthy enough."I then turn around I glare at him wanting to bite his head."I have you know that!..."Then Deidara pulled me back and covered my mouth."There is no point on getting mad Hidan."He said letting me go

"Fine...What makes me worthy of joining the group?"I ask"You must have a strong fighting style or your dead and its up to our boss."I then look at them the Hell did I get myself into?"Okay I want to see this boss and yea my style of fighting is one of a kind.."

"That's all nice but you forget that we need to get some sleep. Then we can go."Sasori stated looking at Kakuzu." settle everything the boss accept you."Then all three of them left."Well okay guys I got our here you key and Hidan here you go."I took the key and walked to the back with the other.

"Tobi wants to stay with Hidan!"He yelled glomping onto me."I said no have your room now go!"I then pried Tobi away from me."But Hidan-Sama.."

"No Tobi if you want to be a good boy you will sleep in your room!"Then Tobi ran into his room and closed the door.I then sighed in relief and looked at Deidara as he waved walking into his room and I waved back.

"Hey I got a question."I asked her stopping at her door."Yea what's wrong Pink-eyes."That name it annoys me to no end."Will you stop calling me that!"I said glaring at her."Oh c'mon are pretty strong."She said hugging me already knowing part of why I stopped her.

"...Whatever...Uh...You know about the one with the mask right?"I ask twiddling."No Hidan..Do you have a little crush?"She asked smirking."No kinda gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach."I said turning to the side my face heating up

"Hidan i'm sorry to say this but...Your blushing!You do like him and don't try to lie!"She answered turning me to face her."What never!Uh...a 's because I want to tear his head off!"I said anger fusing with my I did like him but admitting it that was hard!

"Okay Hidan you need to go to bed for tommorrow."Fate then patted my back and I walk to my room.

After Hidan walked into his room Fate turned toward her door to go in but changed her mind and went out of the walked down the street a bit looking around out a sigh, she walked by a alley and felt a furry tap against her leg.

Looking down, she spotted the little ball of silver and black fur going around her kneeled down to the little form and looked at it, it looked back at her with big blue , Fate scooped the kitten up and put it in the pocket of her coat.

She turned around and headed back to the inn the smirk growing on her face, a plan coming to pass Hidan's room, she glanced at the door and gave a small smile before walking into her room.


	3. Shadow

The next day I woke up and started to stretch. I hated how the night went I couldn't sleep. All I thought about was how I was supposed to marry castle must of been searched through. When they didn't see me or Dei or Tobi.I got up walked over to the window and when I opened the curtains the light from the sun shined on my skin heating it up. When I noticed the three of them standing over near a tree, my heart started to race when I saw the one with the mask. I shook my head to get him off my mind. I can like him he's a he. I walk over to the door a open it slightly to see Deidara standing there waiting on me.

"Good morning do you feel?" He asked me opening the door all the way" Good where did you get that cat? "I asked switching topics as soon as I saw Fate

"Oh her. I found her yesterday night. I was walking and she wrapped herself around me." She replied making me pet the cat's head." We should be going. The boss will be waiting." The red head answered

"Okay Sasori."Fate replied then she patted the cat on her head and smirked at that he would have to carry her the rest of the way." C'mon a guy...Where's Tobi?"I asked walking. All of a sudden Tobi pounces on top of me and glomps on making me fall to the floor.

"OW...Tobi get off, seriously!" Tobi then jumped up and Sasori helped me up." Wow Hidan I never knew you were that delicate..."I spin around glaring at Deidara." Shut up blondy!You are so lucky we are running away!"

"Sorry Hidan..."I then sighed and patted his shoulder forgiving him. "Well if you two are done lets go..."I then turn and stare at Kakuzu..."Hello Hidan back to earth..."Fate said snapping her fingers." Sorry we can go now. "I then looked down and started to walk

When we walked out of the inn we started walking on a dirt path. The temperature was much cooler then it was yesterday. My mind drifting off I started thinking about how the group I decided to join. Well not join but actually see first. Fate is a close friend and she seemed to know a lot about the group. So of course that would be a great reason to join. But again I don't really know a lot about her. She keeps a lot of secrets and whenever I ask her something she gives me indirect avoiding it in anyway. I then trip falling face first into the dirt road.

"Ow Fuck!"I yell in pain...and slight pleasure..."Hidan are you okay? "Deidara asked stopping."Yea blondy..."Then I look up and see Kakuzu hold out a hand. He looked like he really didn't care or anything." you want help or not?" I then look down and cough. Sure that what I wanted to hear an insult...I brush his hand away and lift myself up. My face was heated but I kept it Hidden and walked ahead of everyone

"Is he always like this?"Kakuzu asked Fate walking over."Yea sometimes. "I heard her answer in a disconcert voice." great...He's cocky one..."

"Oh c'mon lets go. I'm not the conversation. Save it for later." I said still walking away." Looks like someone have a crush..."Kisame hollered slurring his words."Huh!I don't have a crush!"I yell in anger

"Don't worry he's drunk."Sasori stated pointing at Kisame as he had to hang onto Kakuzu and him for surpport."Oh okay well no time to talk we need to go..."I said waving my hand in embarrasment."Yea let's go Hidan-Sama!"Tobi yelled running next to me

We all continued to walk again. After many times of wandering off different places and standing still thinking about my life. We finally made it to a mansion. I looked to Fate who smiled and walked over to the door. I watched as she opened the door and stepped inside. Soon after Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame walked in. Then Tobi.I ran in dragging Deidara in with him. I had already took the kitty from Deidara hands. I looked down and smiled at her and she then rubbed her face onto my shirt. Slowly bringing my hand to her face I gently rubbing her and walked inside. When I walked in completely the door closes behind me.

I then look ahead and the see something raise from the ground. "What the Hell!" I yelled seeing a plant guy standing in front of me. He had a whit side and a Dark side. "So you're Hidan." He stated more of an answer then a question. What kind of place was I in? "Come with us. We'll take you to see the boss." Did he just say us? But all I saw was him? "Did you just say us...? I don't see anyone else but y…"

"No need to ask question lets go." Okay pushing I guess. So if there was nobody else but us then he could be two people… That's crazy, what am I thinking? As we walked over to a door down the hall. He opened the door and I walked in. "So you want to join my organization…" The guy was sitting behind a big wooden desk.

"Yes. May I ask a question?" Being nice to him felt weird for some reason. But if this organization was as big of a deal as they made it seemed. Even Fate said to be nice to the leader. "Sure. Here sit." He pointed to a seat in front of him. I walk over and sit down. So he meant business and I better watch myself. He had people walking around here that weren't natural

"So you are the Leader, right?" I asked. Staring at his facial expression. "Yes." Okay so far so good. He's answering at least. "So you have many alliances?" His face change. Not calm or anything. More disgusted or something. "Invalid question. Try something different." So direct question won't be answered. Yea he wasn't playing I like this Almost like a massacred game.

"Okay… The people around this base are your crew?" I watch him relax again and smirk. "That would be a yes." I look over and see this woman with shoulder length hair. That was blue; she also had piercings like the leader. "So you're his partner, I guess?"

"Smart aren't we." What was this? At first it was going good and now I'm in a deadly situation. All of a sudden I feel a cold shill on my shoulder. I look back and see the guy from early with a dark and light side standing next to me. "Oh so you've met Zetsu haven't you?"

"So you are Zetsu. Well I guess our conversation was covenant. I look bad down at her as she sleepy in my hands. "You like cats don't you?" I look back up at him and then smirk. "What you like kittens~~~" I breath out showing him her face. I watch as his eyes wander her face.

The least expected happened… The leader grabbed her from my hands and started to cuddle and snuggle her. I sat there shock and disappointed. How was a Leader act serious one minute then become all cute and snuggly the next. "He loves kittens…" She huffed sitting on the side where there was a couch

"Okay time to be more serious!" I answered drawing him away from her. "Okay so you want to join right?" he asked sitting her down on the desk and looked at me serious. "That the whole point of coming here." I shrugged taking deeps breaths trying not to yell. I mean its fucking obvious to why fucking came here in the first place damnit!

"Okay few question." Oh great more questions like I haven't answered enough in my life… "Go ahead. I'm ready…"

"Jobs?"

"No."

"Family?"

"Yea."

"So they're around here?"

"No"

"Religion?"

"Yes"

"Okay will work something out."

"Love interests?"

"You're nosey for a leader?" I question sitting back in the chair. Smirking even wider. "Just curious"

"Then Yea."

"Ah need to get over her! If you ever want to join you can't be in love."

"Don't worry and who said it had to be a she…"

"So you love him?"

"Nope I go both. But never in a relationship so that's why…" He then sighed. "Okay. Then you're in. Any thing else you will ask some one. Not me though."

"Why?" I asked leaning in and picking the kitten up. "Because I don't have time."

"Okay…." Then she walked over and gave me some dark shin-length pants and the vest that had a white cloud on it. "Hidan you have become an official Akatsuki member. If you try to quit or tell information about us. We will hunt you down and kill you. By the way my name is Konan." I looked at her and smiled. Now what the hell did I get myself in to! So they were going to threaten my life too! It won't matter they didn't know a lot about me. Not even my father knew about my religion. Hehe…

"So go put those on and when you're done. We'll have a meeting."

"Sure I will." I walk out waving my hand. What a nice game. My life finally has meaning…

"So Fiancé has left, didn't he?" Mariso asked. Her assistant stood there and shook her head yes. She had short teal hair with blue eyes and had glasses. Mariso had long burgundy hair with a pink dress on. Her skin was as pale as Hidan's and had green eyes.

"Yes Princess Mariso, Hidan has left a few days ago. But locked his door. It also seems his friend Deidara and Jester Tobi has left. Along with a young woman name Fate." Then Naomi pushed up her glasses and watched as the princess threw a pillow.

"Damnit. I can't access anything until I marry that fool!" She yelled. Only making Naomi's Headache worse. She could never understand the princess's action clearly. "Don't you even love him?" She asked

"No I don't love him!" That's when Naomi's tape clicked. Mariso stopped and looked at Naomi and only assumed that she was just acting her nerdy ways." Miss Mariso may I be excused?"

"Yes… Whatever Naomi!" She opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Miss Mariso you should be more considerate. Especially since I have proof now."

"Naomi you have my tape?" He asked. His aura was evil demonic yet sudden. Leaving people questioning his kindness. "Yes Master I have it right here…" Naomi walked over and handed him the tape. Thank you. Don't worry Hidan…"

Light: .com/gallery/31374543#/d3lhi34

Dark: .com/gallery/31374543#/d3lnqrx


	4. Fire

Light: .com/gallery/31374543#/d3lhi34

Dark: .com/gallery/31374543#/d3lnqrx

Shadow:.com/gallery/?#/d3rcmwf

Fire: .com/art/Fire-243973542

I walked down the hall way looking around for the living room. Even though I regretted my decision badly. It wasn't as fun when I was back at the kingdom. Not only with the killing but actually feeling in place for once. I just hope Deidara and Tobi don't cause any trouble. When I made it down the hall, I looked down at the row of pictures. That hanged in a perfect alignment. I guess a mansion would have to look dull and boring. I slid open the door into the living room and saw Deidara and Tobi standing next to the leader's platform. I walked over to the middle and stood there waiting for him.

Glancing over I see Kakuzu sitting down looking up occasionally at us then back down at his money again. He was like Mariso so obsessed with money. But better looking and I don't want to hurt. Then I notice that Fate is sitting on the opposite side of the room. I stare in shock and jab Deidara in the side. "What Hidan?" I then point over to Fate as she waved at us. He then nods his head in agreement. "Fate why are you sitting there?"

"Oh yea, I'm apart of the Akatsuki." She stated bluntly. I stand there shock until Deidara shakes me. "Why the Hell didn't you tell us!" I yelled asking her a question, staring at her plain face

"Well you never asked. Plus I have it on my jacket. But who looks down here?" She asked sighing and smirking at my reaction. I was going to argue back but she had a point so I dropped it. "Hey guys what's new?" Then Fate turns to see Itachi

"I…Itachi…How the Hell did you get here!" She yelled looking confused as ever. Itachi shrugged and sat down next to her. "But you come so quiet and usually I know when someone enters!" He just looked at her emotionless after she was done ranting he smiled

"You sound way better when you're not ranting." He comment making her hit his shoulder. "Shut up Weasel." Then Leader walked in and stood at the desk. I just watched as everyone was sitting staring at Deidara, Tobi, and I.

Everyone's piercing eyes staring at me. I then feel her rubbing her head against me. I smile and know I'm alright. I calm down and grinned, taking a deep breath. "So I called every one down here to discuss our new members. As we know our main goals and when I pair you guys up you will have to tell them, okay?" He stated pointing to all of that were standing up

"-And why do we have to tell them?" Sasori asked crossing his hands laying back. I could tell he wasn't serious when it came to each one of us. He just doesn't want to be paired with us an all. "Because it's a good then for the partners to start off somewhere Sasori." Yea he lied his way through that. He was just being lazy and I really didn't care.

"So who are we being paired with?" Kisame asked raising his hand trying to be serious; but swinging around. Everyone could tell he was drunk. "Well you Kisame. Don't have to worry. You have Itachi and Fate as your partners." Pein referred nodding the continued

"Yea but Kakuzu, Zetsu and I don't have partners. These brats aren't good enough." He said closing his eyes contempt. I could hear Deidara growling in anger. "I want to blow him up." Deidara whispered to me. I just nodded in agreement. "Yea I know blondy. Don't waste your clay."

"So Sasori you know that Deidara is your partner?" Pain asked pointing to the blond making both of the look shock. Well Deidara was shocked Sasori wasn't happy with the results. "Now, Deidara don't worry." I said in a comforting voice. Some how I knew that was going to happen.

"Now, Zetsu. I don't want you eating your next partner, okay?" Now I looked over to the guy with one light side and the other dark. He nodded. But for some reason I couldn't believe him. "Okay then. Zetsu I have check out the Chakra levels on this kid and I think he suits you perfect. Then he pointed to Tobi. I saw Tobi get scared and then hide behind me scared. I could understand he hasn't been anywhere without me or Deidara. So being with someone who could eat him it freaky.

"Now c'mon Tobi…Get off!" I yelled pulling him off. "So I guess I'm stuck with a cocky loud-mouth." I remembered that voice and then turn to see Kakuzu stand up, pocking his money. "Yes Kakuzu. Don't try to kill him either, okay?" Leader asked annoyed with the attitude

"Whatever… I'll try…. Try…" Then he looked me in the eyes. Those piercing green and red eyes. The same ones that could mock the most bravest person alive. "Now, don't get mad. We're partners okay, so what?" I asked reassuring his thoughts on me

"Okay dismissed. I want all of you to be with your partners. Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. You will show them to their rooms." The Leader stepped down and left. Konan soon after followed along with him. I stood up and Tobi hugged onto my making me fall over.

"Damn Tobi! Get the Hell off!" I yelled trying to pry him off of me. Deidara sighed and help me get Tobi off. When I finally stood up I started to walk away. "Tobi stop that. I love you too. But go with him." I stated pointing to plant guy.

"B...But Tobi…"I stopped him. So he couldn't finish his sentence. "Tobi I'm not your partner. Now be a good boy and go with him." I demanded. When Tobi finally gave up he slumped over to Zetsu and perked up.

"Whoa! How come you are a plant?" Tobi had no manners. I could care less for them and Deidara just want to blow things up. So that was out of the question. "Bye Dei and Tobi!" I waved good bye as I left the room with Kakuzu

He was ahead and I was interested in him full on. I could tell from the red head that he was smart minded and open to most things, so messing with him. He must have something under his sleeve. Sharky seemed to be the type that like to fool around then when it comes to fighting. He would be serious for once. So messing with him could cost something. Although Plant guy seemed apathetic, he did care. I don't know how but he does. Pein was a lazy, kitten loving person. Lazy but smart and cunning. Konan sweet but fierce and can be blunt. Even though I hate making guesses on people. It usually right. I then bumped into something and fell on the floor.

"We're here." Then He opened the door to a decent looking room it had two beds and enough space to share. "You will…have to stay in here with me." I could hear little hatred in his voice. I could tell this was going to be one hell of a team. This guy unlike the other people he seemed insecure, like he would do anything to be alone. I understood that much.

He seemed stubborn and almost possessive way for all things and from judging at the meeting he seem to have an attachment to money. So putting two and two together said that. I was a problem because of him and his money. "So…Which side am I sleeping on?" Trying make a conversation

"Next to the window. "He said sounding like he already had something planned. These were killers I was living with. So watching my step was a big key. But as I started to think about it I compared it to my life at the castle. "Um okay…" I walked over sitting my stuff on the table next to my new bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. I guess it was time for me to pray for Jashin-sama

I took my pendent from around my neck and held it up to my lips. Yes I did this so often. But since of the running away it did take time away. Which I regretted dearly but I have time now. As the driving force of saying all names and every ritual I have made many sacrifices to you. I mumbled. I still could feel those piercing eyes stare at me. It did make me uncomfortable but made me feel interesting. As I finish my praying I opened my eyes looking back up at the ceiling. It was dear and calm; something someone could look forward to.

"What were you just doing right now?" He asked out of curiosity I guessed. It was weird I guess so I could understand. "I was praying to Jashin." I answered him not moving but my eyes shifted over to where he was sitting. "So you are religious to. Or great…" I frowned, my religion wasn't bad.

Why did this guy have to hate every thing about me? I tried my best not to curse, yell, or even physically do anything to him. I won't love to tell him off and say that Jashin was the best and all that. But he would probably threaten me or Deidara or Tobi. Fate was okay, she's been here and strong. Deidara was strong and all that but… He didn't know what this guy could do. Neither did I.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I asked very sincere. I could expect the worst but I really didn't deserve shit from him. "It all depends. Stay on my good side." Then he pulled out more money and started to count

I just glared at him. Me stay on his good side I did nothing to make him think of me on his bad side. This fucking guys problem. "AT first you was interested in my religion and now I'm consider to talk to." I answer to out loud not caring if he listened or not.

"Hmmm… Fluffy what do you think?" I asked the kitty as she crawled on top of my chest and yawned. "Heh… So cute. I then rubbed her as her eyes closed." I then look back at him and he was still counting. I guess I could complain later. I really don't want to annoy Fluffy.

"SO you name it Fluffy?" Asking a general question that was out of the blue. "Yea so what. You wouldn't care."

"You are right I wouldn't care. I don't like animals." I scoffed at his answer. "You act like a bastard." What a long time being here going to bring

Mariso pasted around the room, getting angrier and angrier every second. "How dare he just leave his fiancé!" She yelled grabbing a vase and slamming it on the ground. "He's not going to get away from me that easy."

Mariso walked down to the main hall of the castle and ordered to see the king. When the king finally arrived, she had a plan. "Look King I know you and your son isn't close. SO you should send a search." She answered acting all cute

"I understand what you mean. Don't worry I have sent many of my best guards out to find him." He answered nodding his head in agreement.

She developed a smirk on her face as her plans were going to be set…

"So what did she do, Naomi?" He asked her flipping the tape recorder in the air and then catching it. "Well she wants to get him and once she's in charge lock him away for good."

"Well will just see about that…" He smirk, chuckling darkly


End file.
